Finito Incontatum
by elibdally1
Summary: It had been nineteen years since Voldemort disappeared from the Wizarding world. Everything was all right or so it seemed to the golden trio and their families. Draco and Hermione. MAJOR Book 7 SPOILERS!


**Title**: Finito Incontatum

**Author**: Olga LaLa

**Rating**: PG-13 Chapter One, NC-17 Chapter Two (Which will be loaded in AFF only)

**Summary**: It had been nineteen years since Voldemort disappeared from the Wizarding world. All that was considered prejudice was erased or hidden in the deep dark corners from the public. Everything was all right or so it seemed to the golden trio and their families.

**Author's Note**: Major book 7 spoilers. I guess I wasn't totally satisfied with the way the book ended seeing as how I am a MAJOR DM/HG fanatic. Anyway, read at your own risk.

Harry and Ginny Potter just stepped through the platform of 9 ¾ to get their two sons, James, who would be attending his second year at Hogwarts and Albus who seemed to be too nervous to be attending his first.

"You are so lucky, Al, that you going to Hogwarts," pouted Lily, Harry and Ginny's youngest child. "I wish could go with you."

"You'll go with them when you are eleven," reminded Ginny.

"Yes, but it's two years from now," Lily stumped her foot stubbornly. "I want to go now!" Before Ginny could reply, Lily yelled, "Rosie", and jugged a small distance where her favorite cousin stood with her parents, Ron and Hermione Wesley.

"Hey, pumpkin," Hermione said warmly.

"Oh, even Rosie gets to go." Lily whined again as she saw her uncle Ron load Rosie's suitcase. "I hate being the baby of the family." Her parents chuckled behind her as they greeted the Wesleys.

"Lily, how about you come with your mom and I to find these three a free cabin?" Hermione asked gently. Hearing that she would be able to walk the Hogwarts Express made Lily giddy as she jumped up and down with excitement.

The three students said goodbye to their fathers and led the way through the magical train.

As Harry finished loading the last of his sons' trunks, Ron nudged him a little. "Would you look at that," Ron said in amazement. "If it isn't Malferret and his little ferret family." They quietly watched Malfoy, standing straight, tall and proud, as he magically levitated his son's trunks into the train.

They watch Draco say something to his son and then turned to Pansy who did not seem to be paying any attention to him as she stared dumbstruck at Harry and Ron. Not liking that his wife's thoughts were occupied by something other than what he was saying to her, Draco turned to where all her attention had gone.

Narrowing his eyes, Draco nodded a light greeting in Harry and Ron's direction as his fingers curled around his wife's upper arm a little too tightly if the small wince in her features was any indication. When Pansy finally turned to Draco, she seemed as though she was pleading with him to which he curtly said 'no' and shook his head sternly. He let go of her arm and turned to and hugged his son. When he pulled away, the blond boy seemed to frown and ask something, to which Draco turned and looked around the crowd until he spotted his wife make her way to the golden duo. He took his son's hand and followed his wife, catching up to her just as she stopped in front of the two unsure faces.

Without any warning, Pansy threw herself in the arms of the two men standing side by side and as she felt them pat her on the back, however unsurely, she broke down completely and started to sub.

"Potter, Wesley," Draco's cold voice said from behind Pansy. "If you would be so kind as to let go of my wife, I would dully appreciate it." Ron and Harry quickly seemed to pull their hands to the side. Pansy, it seemed, had no intention of doing the same until Draco unfastened her arms from their necks.

"Alright there, Malfoy?" Ron asked. To say that they were confused by Pansy's behavior was an understatement.

Not bothering to answer Ron's question, he turned to his wife. "Why don't you say goodbye to our son, dear, and then wait for me in our limo?" It wasn't a question but an indirect command. Pansy seemed as though she wanted to argue but changed her mind as she looked at her husband. She nodded and pulled their son along until she was out of the hearing distance.

"Please excuse my wife for her inappropriate behavior," said Draco to the two just as Ginny and Hermione stepped out of the train.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"That's what we are trying to find out," Ron explained and then turned to Draco, "Well?"

"Pansy has been very emotional in the past few months," he explained. "She behaved the same way when she was pregnant with my son." Draco turned around just as Pansy stepped off the train. She didn't look to their direction which Draco thought was damn smart of her. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, ladies, I would like to retrieve my wife and take her home." Without waiting for any acknowledgement, Draco followed his wife out of the platform 9 ¾.

"What was that all about?" Asked Ginny.

"I have no idea, love." Harry replied as he hugged her.

"She just came over here, hugged us and started sobbing as though she hasn't seen us in two decades."

"Well technically, she hasn't seen us since we left Hogwarts. The Malfoys moved to Italy right after they got married, remember?" Ginny reminded them.

That answer seemed to satisfy everyone, especially Hermione.

In The Limo…

Draco sat into the limo and stared at his wife. He took a little longer coming back because he needed to cool himself down. Now that he was in the car with his wife all the anger came back.

"What the hell was that display about, huh?" Draco yelled at her. He turned his head to where the driver was no doubt hearing everything. Draco pushed the up button the made the black window between them and the driver roll up, giving them some privacy.

Draco opened the bar and pulled out an ice-cooled bottle of fire whisky and a tall crystal glass. He poured the whisky half way and drank it down with one shot. After he polished the third one he place the half empty whisky bottle into the bar and then flopped his body to the sit where his wife was silently looking out of the window.

Draco's fingers squeezed her jaw as he forced her to look at him. "Are trying to get me more angry than I already am?" He asked nastily, blowing his whisky breath into her nostrils as he talked, making her thin lips cringe in dissatisfaction. When she tried to turn her face away from him to the passing images outside the window, Draco grabbed her by he medium length straight black hair with one hand and pressed his wand to her throat with the other, whispering roughly, "_Finito_ _incontatum_."

The moment the spell left his lips, the hair that he was grabbing was no longer straight and black but brown, long and curly. Draco licked her full lips with his tongue before letting go of her completely and moving to the lather sit across from her.

He was staring at her again as he always did when the spell wore off. Everything about her fascinated him, from her wild, unruly tresses and her plump lips and her doe like eyes to her olive colored skin that covered her deliciously full breasts, her still tiny waist as well as every other inch of her body.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted as the cellular phone vibrated in his pants. "Malfoy," he stated proudly as he answered the phone. He listened quietly for a moment before answering, "That will never happen again, I swear it to you, Pansy." He waited as the magic worked itself around him and no doubt Pansy on the other end of the line and then he flipped his cell off and stared at his wife who started sobbing again.

"I presume that you understand what I just swore to if you sobs are any indications." She nodded absently as she wiped off her tears only to have the fresh ones flood her cheeks again. "Come here, Hermione," he ordered gently.

She knew that there was no point in denying him now. Hermione slowly slid down to the floor of the limo and crawled to Draco on he knees. Draco bent toward her and gently tugged her hair back and tilted her face to him. With his pointed tongue he absently licked at her teary cheeks until she was frozen and her tears had stopped running. "You know that I'll have to punish you tonight to get things right between us again, don't you, sweetheart?" He waited until she nodded in understanding. "I can't have you forget to whom you belong to, now can I, love?" She shook her head. "That's right, Hermione, you know you deserved to be punished for letting those two imbeciles to put their dirty hands all over your pristine body, a body which by right belongs only to me." Draco pulled her off the floor and onto his lap and started whispering into her ear just as the limo came to a stop next to the Malfoy Manor. "Until this night is over, you will never again forget to whom you belong to, this I swear to you." Another magical swirl filled the small space in the car.

Hermione knew there was no way of getting out of tonight and she knew by the time the night was over she would forever remember whom she indeed belonged to.

The one and only Draco Malfoy!

TBC…

Please let me know what you think. I don't feel okay with posting an NC-17 here but if you guys don't mind let me know...Thanx


End file.
